The Tale of a Thief
by Core of Imagination
Summary: Mike isn't what you would call an ordinary kid in his world. He would prefer his education over the adventure that comes along with a Pokemon journey. However, when he commits a crime due to his friend's rash decision, he'll be on the run from the authority across the country. Will he be able to evade the authorities long enough to find a way to clear his name.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; if I did then the anime would be based off the manga. **

**I haven't stopped writing A Miracle of Life; I'm just writing this to remind me of this idea. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Pokémon, a race of creatures with powers that defy human logic such as conservation of mass as these creatures can create and attack with water, rocks, beams of pure energy, and other elements that should be impossible to create. These creatures, whose power could easily destroy any piece of weaponry humanity have, live in peace with humans as pets or companions. Humans learned how to harness the power of Pokémon's by creating a small portable device, that's size can be altered with the press of a button, which can capture Pokémon and assist in the bonding of Pokémon and human. This creation that can entrap these creature with unexplainable powers, some with powers that be equivalent of that of a god, and allow them to bond with us humans is called the pokeball.

The creation of the pokeball allowed for many improvements to human life. Fighting type Pokémon such as Machokes are used to help with heavy lifting in construction sites. Flying type Pokémon such as Fearows are used to assist people from area to area by flight. Water type Pokémon such as Lapras is used to help people cross-oceans, rivers, and other bodies of water. New types of sports were created that required the use of Pokémon. Pokémon Contest was created by Pokémon fanatics, a group of people who love Pokémon for their cuteness, for the sole purpose of showing off the beauty of Pokémon and their abilities. The Pokéathlon, a Olympic event that shows off the abilities of their Pokémon. The greatest sport that became incredibly popular is Pokémon battling, a sport where two Pokémon battled each other until one of them "faint" from battle. Children believe Pokémon battling to be fun and exciting, however, not every Pokémon that faints survives. Pokémon that receive a fatal blow will die if they don't get immediate medical attention. Children never understand the harsh truth of reality until they experience the death of their Pokémon.

This is the story of a Child who starts their Pokémon journey differently and learns how Pokémon battling isn't what it seems. He'll take down some of the largest crime organization out there. He'll be wanted for many different crimes. This is the story of Mike.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review **

**Sorry that it's so short, I got lazy and I really wanted to get this idea out so I wouldn't forget it.**


	2. Bad Premotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; if I did then the anime would be based off the manga. **

**I might put miracle of life on hiatus since I don't have any beta readers and cause school has given me writers block.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Bad Premotions**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the Starlies that usually fly over my house, the irritation of sunlight flooding through my windows forced me to open my eyes and leave the bliss of sleep. I begin to open my eyes to look at the time only to stare directly into the face of an elderly man.

"Who the hell are you," I said with the straightest voice I could muster.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" He asked with a serious tone while staring straight into my eyes.

Did he seriously just break into my house to find out whether or not I'm a boy or a girl? If he's going screw around with me than I might as well screw with him.

"I'm obviously a ditto disguised human."

"Ok, you are a male then."

No duh Sherlock.

"What is your name?"

Is he trying to steal my identity in the most idiotic way possible?

"My name is Kale Kelper."

"Well then Kale Kelper, have fun on your Pokémon journey." He said as he picked up from my bed and tossed me down the stairs.

'**Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" **I screamed out as I tumbled out from my bed and met the wooden floorboards face first.

"Ouch" I groaned as I picked myself up from the ground and dusted myself off. What was that dream about? Well, no time to dwell on it now, I'm finally out of high school and can finally apply to Snowpoint University, one of the best places to study at to get a medical degree.

"UP AND AT IT MIKE! IT'S TIME TO TAKE YOUR NERDY ASS OUT ON A POKEMON ADVENTURE!" shouted a blond hair teenager as he busted through my bedroom door.

"Nolan how many times have I told you to stop kicking my door down," I grumbled "And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to go on a Pokémon journey?"

Nolan sighed as he says "I don't understand why you don't want to go on a Pokémon journey. I mean I'm even more surprised that you decided to go to high school instead of starting your Pokémon adventure at 10. Everyone one else would rather go out and explore instead of going to school." Nolan then struck a dramatic pose and stated "But have no worry, I, Nolan, your loyal friend who suffered through school with you has now arrived to correct your pessimistic thinking."

"I keep telling you Nolan, I want to become a doctor and live in comfort rather than camping out with creatures we trap in spherical objects. Besides, do you know how risky being a Pokémon trainer is? I mean the average fatality rate of Pokémon trainers today is up 150 trainers found dead every day." I explained as I start to fill out my application form. "Also, remind me why we're friends again."

Nolan snorted as he responded, "Well, I **have** been your neighbor for the whole 18 years of your life, and forget the numbers just imagine the amount of adventure that we could have if we just went out on a Pokémon journey."

"I'm not willing to risk my life for adventure," I deadpan as I stuffed my application into an envelope.

"Please, for your best friend, at least come out to watch the wild Pokémon around Lake verity," Nolan begged as he got on the ground for dramatic effect.

"Fine, that seems harmless enough" I replied.

"Great!" Nolan suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my house.

"Wait Nolan, I'm still in my pajamas!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, I just stole a random outfit from your closet for you while you were explaining about that trainer fatality rate or something so you can change at the lake."

I could only see blurs as Nolan dragged me at an incredible pace towards Lake Verity, which has a legend for being the lair for a legendary Pokémon. However, just as I expected, the Nolan express eventually charged right through a person on the way to the lake.

"ugg, hey come back with my bri..."

His what?

"Hey, Nolan did you grab something from that person you charged right through?"

"LESS TALKING MORE GETTING TO THE LAKE"

I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review **

**P.S: I need some beta readers for this story.**


End file.
